


红酒、挚友与一场大战

by GoodOmen



Category: Good Omen, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOmen/pseuds/GoodOmen
Summary: 这是一辆自行车。





	红酒、挚友与一场大战

**Author's Note:**

> *未阅读小说原作，设定可能与原作有出入

痛。

 

对天使而言，这不是一种常见的感觉。或者说，在此之前，他从未有过这样真实的感觉。

 

当Crowley亲吻他的天使的时候，Aziraphale第一次切实地感受到了灼烧的疼痛。

 

分叉的蛇舌探进他的口腔里，他感觉到一个湿滑而冰冷的肉块，像拥有意识的生物一般，扭动着身躯狂躁地入侵了他。他激动得浑身发抖，下意识地挥舞着手脚，想要抗拒。但太晚了，那只恶魔，骑在他身上，放肆地吻着他。

 

“你应该拒绝我的……”Crowley低吼着，喉结上下滑动，喉咙里发出蛇一样的咝咝声。太美味了。他在Aziraphale的口腔里尝到伊甸园里的苹果味与混杂着青草芳香的栀子花的气味，这让他忍不住想把Aziraphale整个吞下去。

 

毕竟恶魔都是贪婪又自我的生物。在一天之内失而复得最亲密的朋友，他觉得自己有权索要点什么象征性的、并拥有安抚作用的、可以迅速完成而且又很实际的东西。

 

是Sex了。

 

他想。作为一条蛇，在干掉了几瓶红酒之后，他的天性这样告诉他。

 

是Sex了。

 

看着Aziraphale背对着他，摇摇摆摆地扶着桌子站起来，试图“给我们俩找点醒酒的东西”时，Crowley的脑海中突然迸射出这个精准的念头。

 

是Sex了。

 

然后他像个称职的恶魔一样，听从内心的呼唤，从身后扑倒了他的天使，把他在地上翻了个儿，粗暴又渴求地吻了上去。

 

受惊的Aziraphale显然在前几分钟还没反应过来发生了什么。等他有了“我好像要被人上了”这种一般“没有人类生活常识的天使”领悟不到的觉悟的时候，Crowley已经在扒他的三件套了。

 

“你不能这么做！”Aziraphale在Crowley的手摸到他微微发福的小肚子上时这样喊道：“哦，上帝啊，我可是天使！我们不能这么做！”

 

“你是想要叫一条蛇停止交尾，还是想要阻止一个恶魔捕获猎物？”Crowley双腿夹紧了他的天使，他的恶魔瞳孔闪着金黄色的光，“你的神没有告诉你，这两件事都是不可能的吗？除非有奇迹发生，否则……”

 

说到一半，他顿了顿，好像反应过来什么，双手匆忙按在Aziraphale的嘴巴上，“嘘……”Crowley像哄小孩子似的，把嘴唇贴在Aziraphale的耳畔，“别说出那些扫兴的话，让奇迹发生。我们不是朋友吗？你应该帮朋友一点小忙。”

 

Aziraphale使劲摇头，酒精只是夺走了他躯体的力气，但这并不意味着人类的食物可以真的击垮一个天使的意志。他想推开Crowley，像以前一样，试着讲讲道理，或者大吵一架、甩手走开。

 

然而，这一切抵抗还没奏效，他就惊恐地看到Crowley在说着这些那些无用的安抚话时，竟悄悄张开了自己身后那巨大的黑色羽翼，释放了属于恶魔的邪恶力量。

 

与此同时，一条粗壮的蛇尾从Crowley的背后探出，顺着Aziraphale的大腿、腰窝、胸口、锁骨、手臂……最终宛如坚不可摧地铁索，缠住了Aziraphale的手腕，令他失去了上半身的自由。

 

更可怕的是，Crowley俯身啃咬着身下的天使。他探出毒牙，用分叉的蛇舌缠住Aziraphale的舌头，然后狠狠咬了一口，把那剧毒的毒液刺了进去。

 

痛。

 

Aziraphale疼得想要流泪。他想要收回舌头，却做不到。他的恶魔，在弄疼他之后，讨好似地舔着他。冰冷的蛇舌，在火烧一样疼痛的伤口附近逡巡，这无疑缓解了他的疼痛，他忍不住跟着Crowley的动作，让彼此的舌头缠绕在一起。

 

吻了好久好久，像一天一夜那样长久，Crowley慢慢起身，想要去脱Aziraphale的裤子。而Aziraphale则下意识地想要追随那缓解疼痛的东西，他仰头拼命想要靠近Crowley，但是Crowley坐在他的腰上，他用不上劲儿，只仰坐到一半，就再也追不上Crowley了。

 

Aziraphale只好像被主人抽走玩具的小狗一样，发出了不满的呜咽声。恶魔Crowley显然被这一幕愉悦到了。他眯起眼看他，左手轻轻一推，就把Aziraphale按了下去。Aziraphale不满地想要继续向上探求，但那只看似轻飘飘的手却压得他纹丝不动，他觉得有一团火从口腔里向下烧，灼烧的感觉一直烧到他的下半身，他的每个细胞都在呼唤着：

 

Crowley，Crowley，Crowley……

 

是的，人类的食物的确不足以摧毁天使的意志，但是恶魔的毒液可以。Crowley的蛇毒，既能麻痹毒杀猎物，亦能变成致淫的毒药，诱惑凡人与天使堕落到淫欲的世界。

 

Aziraphale当然并不清楚此刻在自己身上发生了什么，他只是本能地追寻着能让自己更轻松的方式。然而尝试几次都无法起身之后，他开始扭动身体，试图改变被束缚的现状。

 

Crowley被他胯下人的挣扎搞得兴致昂扬。他伸出一根手指，送到Aziraphale嘴边。Aziraphale毫不犹豫就把它含了进去。

 

恶魔Crowley虽于地狱之火中生存，但他的人类躯体却与他的本体一样，是冰冷的。他经常因为渴望温暖，而在诱惑人类的灵魂之余，哄骗他们与自己交配偷欢。毕竟地狱火常年散发着硫磺池的恶臭，如果不是眷恋天堂与伊甸园的温度，Crowley希望自己可以离那里越远越好。

 

而他的天使，是不一样的。

 

他可爱的、有点婴儿肥的、经常自以为可以隐藏着满溢的爱意偷窥自己的天使——他的体温，恰好是令人觉得舒适得刚刚好的温度，温暖而不张扬，像冬天握在手里的小暖炉。

 

Crowley把一根手指塞进Aziraphale的嘴里，Aziraphale用舌头小心翼翼地舔着他，像舔棒棒糖一样，用舌尖，从上到下滑动在他的食指上。

 

他追寻着他的冰冷纾解，而他渴求着他的温热甜美。

 

Crowley觉得自己下身涨得生疼，他忍不住从喉咙里发出焦躁的咝咝声，又俯身下去重重吻他。那是与以往的交欢都不一样的失控，像要将Aziraphale整个人吞噬殆尽一样，Crowley放纵自己啃咬着，品尝着那令人晕眩的味道。

 

他细长的蛇舌滑进他的喉管，他的下半身抵在他的小腹上死命摩擦，他的手撕裂他的衬衫，像困兽一样，四处游走，粗暴地抚摸着他的上半身。

 

“Crow……Crowley……”Aziraphale呜咽着，他噙着泪，又无助、又恐惧、又委屈、又不甘地唤他的名字。

 

那声音宛如落水的百灵鸟，抖动着濡湿的羽毛，颤抖着歌唱。Crowley根本来不及阻止，他疯狂地前后摆动胯部，膨胀的巨物隔着牛仔裤，磨蹭在天使的小腹上。

 

“哦，混蛋。”Crowley喘着气骂了一声，“看在撒旦的份儿上……哦，老天……我……是你他妈逼着我这么做的！”

 

你们这些该死的天使！哦，我的上帝……

 

真他妈该死的诱人。

 

哦，我的撒旦……

 

Crowley射在了他的牛仔裤里。

 

他的体液有一股硫磺的味道，那是邪恶的味道。他当然不能把自己的味道射进天使的身体里——他但凡还有一点智商，就知道不能给他的天使标记上恶魔的味道，然后放归他回天堂，让那些冥顽不灵的上帝的狗腿子们把他以叛徒之名消灭。

 

否则在Aziraphale欲拒还迎地像怀春少女一样，以为偷藏了自己满心满眼的爱慕，却时不时就用那双圆溜溜的、荡漾着春情的双眸，凝视着Crowley之时，Crowley就应该把他拖进无人的街头小巷里，撸下他的裤子，干他个十回八回了。

 

不，早在更早的时候，在他用他的白色羽翼为他遮雨，在他微笑着听他抱怨天堂容不下他的怀疑主义，在他与他作伴，心满意足地品味着美食与美酒，在他不厌其烦地对他说“你善念尚存”之时，他就想亲吻他，爱抚他，深入他……

 

拥有他，从日出到日落。

 

拥有他，从地狱到天堂。

 

拥有他，从刹那到永远。

 

那是天上地下，只属于他一个人的天使。

 

Crowley喘着粗气，倒在Aziraphale怀里。他的蛇毒开始发挥迷药的功效，很快Aziraphale就会昏昏欲睡，并且一夜美梦之后，什么都不记得。而他会记得。

 

他会记得他们六千年来的禁忌甜蜜，他会记得他的天使每一个可爱的表情与身上每一寸肌肤的触感。他会记得他被压在地板上发脾气威胁要与自己绝交时，含着眼泪不甘又不舍的样子；他会记得他咬着自己的手指与唇舌，眷恋又沉迷的模样。

 

六千年，重复着征服与被征服，渴望与被渴望的故事。他都记得。

 

他总是在Aziraphale熟睡之后，吻他白金色的小卷毛。

 

——那里有太阳的味道，温暖而舒适。

 

而他，就像一床被梅雨侵蚀的破旧棉被，紧紧依偎在Aziraphale身旁。

 

我的天使，我最好的朋友。

 

但愿我不会再失去你。


End file.
